


there is a place that only you and I know, most call it everywhere

by grumpysimon



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler let go, therefore being separated from the man that she was almost sure she loved. She found herself alone and isolated, without her Doctor. But when everyone loses someone, they need to find a way to cope. Rose Tyler finds her own way to cope through letters, until one day her doctor comes back.<br/>(Short lil' ficlet of Rose Tyler x the Tenth Doctor. I hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a place that only you and I know, most call it everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! See my JohnLock drabble for similar stuff <3 Kenzie

Rose Tyler.  
When someone dies, you grieve. Of course you do. You hurt for so long you don't know what to do, but you eventually get over it. But how did she keep going? The Doctor... Her Doctor, he wasn't dead. She knew he was somewhere, living life. Not walking blindly through life, really, truly, honestly living it. Who could say that? He was living out there, without her, and he'd probably moved on, while it was almost impossible, some times, for her to get up in the morning. She knew that he'd loved her. She knew it, not in a selfish way, but in a way that made her feel like her heart was going to crawl out of her chest.  
Come back, come back, come back. Come back to me, Doctor.  
It was impossible, but the Doctor, the TARDIS, everything in her memories itself was an impossibility. Why couldn't he just attempt one more impossible thing for her.  
Doctor. Goodness. He'd had Martha, and he had Donna, but of course he was broken. He'd lost so many of the people, so many of his friends. He needed someone, all the time. But even if he always, constantly had someone with him, it didn't matter. Nothing could fill the empty space that Rose Tyler had taken. She'd taken a piece of him. And nothing could fill that empty space. He could see everything, fix everything, save everyone, but so many were dead, and so many weren't dead, but he would never see them again. Both, in the end, were equally painful.  
The Doctor, of course, was going to move on.  
But back to Rose.  
She wrote him letter. Boxes and boxes of them. All of them existing, never to be read by anyone stuffed under her bed.  
When she had free time while she was working, she wrote them. When she was bored, she wrote them. On cold rainy days, she wrote them. When she couldn't sleep, she wrote them.  
She missed her Doctor.  
She wanted him there, with her, and she wanted to go on another adventure with him and have the fear that she was going to die, and that everything was going to be all over, and to have him swoop in at the last second with that amazing mind, and fix everything that needed to be fixed.  
Oh yes. Definitely.  
This was of course, before she gave on moping. Her universe was being destroyed and she was ready to fight.  
And when she saw him again, when she saw her Doctor, it was the type of moment that just she needed. She loved him, and he loved her and goodness, the stars lit up three times brighter.  
And he sent her back with a copy of himself. Not a perfect one, but this was the man who knew the stars like the back of his changing hand, and this was the man who had shown and taught the stars to only a shop girl.  
He had taught her the stars, he had shown her the universe, and now it was her turn.  
To teach him the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Comments? Swears about my writing talent?  
> I'll take anything! Leave me a comment or email me at  
> kurostucklockedhuntingdemon@gmail.com


End file.
